kisekae_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Belle Brunstud
"Humans are bunch of soulless bastards!!! How about they feel torture for a change!? ~ Belle" Belle Brunstud '''is one 'of the main characters in Salvation R. Belle is the sole survivor of the Salem Black Witch Genocide. Belle fled to Kage Basho's Vile Woods to get away from the humans that hunted her kin. Belle mastered her magic skills so she can recruit more Black Witches for the future. Belle was looking for mages who wanted to participate in her training sessions. But she could not find candidates who were capable of mastering black magic. Belle went into hiding in Kage Basho's Vile Woods for four whole years to avoid any sort of human contact. One day Belle discovered an unconscious human male face down in a bog, his name was Kazuma. After Belle healed Kazuma's wounds she sent him away never to see him again. Sometime later Salvation R's leader Yunie encountered Belle when she retreated from being routed by Brass' wife Lexie. Belle rescued Yunie when she got surrounded by Brass' troops then told Yunie to leave Kage Basho because of her being a human. Belle became a bodyguard for Yunie because she outlasted Belle's torture magic. She was later promoted to officer rank because she rescued Kazuma when he was captured by Bates Alley. Family Belle's parents, Cadaver Brunstud and Juliet Brunstud, they were both executed by humans during the Salem Black Witch Trails. She never really knew anything about them because she was too young to remember their faces. Belle fled from Salem Village to Kage Basho's Vile Woods, from there Belle was rescued and later adopted by a bog witch named Merva. Belle treats Merva as if she was her own blood related mother. When Belle grew up she left Merva's house to look for recruits for her own new Black Witch clan. Weapons Belle fights with the Witch's Ring, a weapon that is good in both melee combat and magic. This weapon can be placed on the ground to make spell zones for all kinds of spell casters. Belle's step mother Merva gave her this weapon to defend herself in case of danger. This weapon is rendered useless when it's in a holy zone casted by angels. Only witches are able to use this weapon. This weapon cannot harm any beings or creatures of light, this includes angels. Personality Belle at times has a cynical attitude towards people she doesn't really know. She can't stand people like Zephira who are always happy all the time. She gets along pretty well with Yunie and Rune. Because of Belle's friendship with Yunie she has learned that not all humans are evil just some who choose to be that way. She often makes fun of Shura for being a alcoholic. Belle is afraid of fire, Angels, and Corruptine. She doesn't like taking her hat off because it makes her feel like as if she was naked. In combat situations she enjoys seeing her enemies suffer from her dark magic torture. Some of Belle's magic abilities is able to make her fly on a broom and turn into a raven. In Salvation R's group she is friends with Nella, Seyed, Rune, Yunie, Xena, Kimiko, Miko, Eris, Valentine, and Maya. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Belle Also appears in... Trivia * Belle was supposed to have a spell book like weapon but Zebuta thought it was too cliche for her. * Belle's name was planned to be Ravina. * Belle was planned to kill Kazuma in the Salvation R comic but the idea was scrapped. * Belle was planned to be killed by Rune in the Salvation R comic but the idea was scrapped. * Belle was suppose to be recruited by Brass but the idea never came to be. Voice Actors Ali Hillis (English) Aya Hisakawa (Japanese) Quotes "You're still here? Ugh! Go away!" ~ Belle telling Yunie to leave. "I guess all Humans aren't bad are they?" ~ Belle coming to her senses. "There your all healed now be on your way." ~ Belle telling Kazuma leave after she healed him. "Your starting to annoy me you little bitch!" ~ Belle annoyed at Zephira. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" ~ Belle yelling at Talon when he offended her. Theme Song Theme: Shots in the Dark Song is written and performed by AngelofPeace at the Newgrounds Audio Portal. Gallery Belle Attacks Yunie for Tresspassing.png|''Battling with Yunie Belle Telling Kazuma to Leave.png|'Sent Kazuma away'' Belle and Bog Witch.png|''Belle found by Calista'' Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters